The Dormant Turnabout
by kkcaleb13
Summary: The dark age of the law has passed... Simon is free... Athena's a lawyer that can stand in court. All's well, right? Nope! The innocent still need protecting! Especially a certain mental health patient! Can the gang get him back into the light, or will he fade back into darkness before the truth is found? And just what's the deal with the new prosecutor? Let the trials begin!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMED: NOT THE OWNER OF PHEONIX WRIGHT (lucky CAPCOM... *angry grumbles*…) BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS FANFIC!**

* * *

**Date: ?**

**Location: ?**

"This wasn't supposed to happen… this was supposed to be over… no, this can't be happening… NOOOOOOOOO!"

His cries were in vain as the warm, red liquid dripped onto his face, causing him nothing but sheer terror as he continued to scream, only to find solace in the black nothing that followed.

* * *

**Date: May 1st**

**Location: Wright Anything Agency**

"Hey! Give it back! It's my turn to use the remote!", Athena shouted as she tried to regain control of the device.

Apollo was not willing to hand it over, "No way! You've been hogging the T.V. ever since the pirate shows started playing last week! It's MY turn!"

Pheonix sighed as he thought to himself, _"Sometimes I wonder if this is a law office or I'm being paid to babysit…"_

Apollo changed the channel to a news report, "… and in other news, a patient of Goodman's Mental Health Clinic was arrested today for the murder of his parents and therapist. Authorities have given no statement on the matter and are insisting that the killer has indeed, been caught-"

Pheonix was a bit surprised when Apollo changed the channel again. He tried not to yell, "Apollo, can you change the channel back?"

Apollo waved his hand in the air, still trying to avoid Athena, "Sorry boss, but that guy's already got a lawyer. I already asked around the prosecutor's office, and they say he's got some crazy, out-of-this world lawyer team on his case."

"Is it too much to hope for a new case…?"

Athena stopped trying to grab the remote, "Wait a minute… Goodman Mental Health Clinic… Apollo, change the channel back!"

He raised an eyebrow, "What, why?"

She went into full-blown angry mode, "Just do it!"

Apollo flipped it back as a picture of a boy with one blue eye and one green eye was flashed across it. The reported continued her report on the young snowy haired child, "… indeed, things are looking grim for the upcoming trial of Valentine Heart."

Athena took the remote and paused it, "Boss, we need to get to the detention center right now!"

Pheonix raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"We got a new client!"

* * *

**Date: May 1st**

**Location: Detention Center**

Apollo looked to Pheonix again, "Hey, Mr. Wright?"

Pheonix looked to Apollo, "What's up?"

"Not to complain or anything… but how much longer is Athena going to make us wait here?"

Pheonix contemplated the matter, they had already been waiting for two hours, "Not sure. But from the look she gave us at the office, she really believes this guy's innocent."

Athena returned to the two of them with her thumb held up, "I got us the interview! Let's go!"

Once they entered the room for the interview, Pheonix and Apollo wondered if they were staring at a person, or just an empty shell of one. His picture on the news looked a lot livelier than the actual person, and they had seen it through a old, crummy T.V. that had a cracked screen.

Athena approached the ghost of a person, who had curled up, hugging his knees as he looked away and sat in the chair, "Val? You okay?"

Valentine didn't move, it was like he couldn't hear her voice.

"Val? It's me, Athena. Can you hear me?"

He blinked, but did little else.

"I think I know what you need!", she reached into her purse, then pulled out a small ice cream sandwich, fully wrapped. She slid it under the glass window, "I know it's your favorite!"

The boy eyed it for a moment before tentatively reaching out to touch it. After some hesitation, he unwrapped it and ate it in small bites, then looked at Athena through the glass, "T-Thank you… Miss Cykes…"

Athena smiled, "Don't mention it, Val! And I told you, call me Athena! So, can you tell me what happened?"

He looked down, "… The police officer told me… that I was in trouble… because I merr… merr…", he seemed to have trouble forming the word.

"Murdered?"

"Yeah… he said I 'merrderred' my parents…"

"What?! Why would he say that?"

"I dunno… I don't remember doing it… but he said I did… so I probably did…"

Pheonix put his hand on Athena's shoulder as he tried to speak with Valentine, "My name is Pheonix Wright, I'm a friend of Athena's. Did anybody tell you they would be standing for you in court?"

Val nodded, "Mr. Newman did, but the officer said he was… im… imo…"

"Emotionally involved?"

"Mm-hm, so he can't"

Athena smiled, "Well, we could stand for you in court, if you want!"

He tilted his head, "But my legs work… I can stand with a basketball team…"

"No, a court of law, not a basketball court."

"Oh… um… yeah, I guess. I don't know that much about the law…"

"We'll need to get some papers for you to sign, but is there anything you could tell us that might help?"

Pheonix saw it happen so fast he almost fell over backwards. Ten. The boy was covered in ten Psyche-locks, all of them a dark black. Apollo felt his bracelet tighten up so hard, he was worried it was cutting off circulation to his hand. Athena heard a discord so hard she could nearly feel it rattling in her head. The boy looked down, ignoring all of their slight shows of shock, "No… I don't know anything about what happened."

* * *

Athena was taken aback, "What… just happened?"

Apollo pondered the same question, "Athena, just who is that boy?"

Pheonix had pooled their information and come to a conclusion, "There is something very wrong going on here, so start from the very beginning"

Athena sighed, "It was a couple months ago, I started helping out at Goodman's Mental Health Clinic because I figured it was something I could do on my days off. I've helped people while I was there, but I really became a huge help to Val."

"Why was he there?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. But my job was to make sure he took his medicine every day and try to brighten his day a little bit. We kinda became friends, I guess you could say. Not surprising, I mean we are the same age and all"

"Listen, I believe in you and I trust your judgement, but how can you tell he's innocent?"

"Val wouldn't harm a fly! I know he wouldn't! There's gotta be another reason for the discord in his heart!"

Apollo rubbed his wrist, "He knows something, but I couldn't find his nervous tic when my bracelet reacted… something's seriously eating at this kid"

Pheonix rubbed his chin, "Whatever this is, it's even effecting his soul to a point I've never seen before. His trial is tomorrow, and we have literally no time to investigate, and the client can't or won't tell us anything"

"Yeah, what took so long to get the interview with him, anyway?"

"I had to get the sandwich through security first. I figured he needed it, after what all he's been through, that was the least I could do for him", Athena explained

"But why an ice cream sandwich?"

"They're his favorite treat. I used to bring one to him when he felt really sad, and they would bring his spirits up a little bit. I don't know if they have a special meaning to him or not, but they make him feel happier"

"I have a bad feeling about this… but I'll stick by your side, Athena"

Pheonix smiled, "I'll back you up, too, Athena"

"Alright! Let's do this!"

* * *

**Date: May 2nd**

**Location: Defense Lobby No. 4**

Pheonix tried to remain calm as he smiled at his client, "So, how are you feeling today?"

Valentine looked blankly at the floor, "I asked for a book on law yesterday. There was a lot of big words in it, but I think you're trying to help me stay out of jail, right?"

"You could say that"

"Oh wait, I'm old enough to be given the death penalty… and this is a murder trial… so I guess you're trying to keep me alive, then?"

Pheonix wasn't sure how the boy could casually say it without any fear, "Um… yeah"

Valentine smiled, "That's very kind of you… Mr. Wright. I don't know much about the evidence they have, but I overheard the police say there was someone… who saw something important"

"A witness?"

"And something about… the prosecutor… it was important… but I can't remember what was said…"

Pheonix wondered if there was a prosecutor that WASN'T a huge star, other than Winston Payne or his brother, "Don't worry, I've seen more than one tough prosecutor in my time"

Apollo entered the room, "I was able to get the autopsy report on the victims. All three of them were drugged before they died, then injected with a poison that stopped their hearts. It says they were also stabbed post-mortem, except for the therapist"

Athena bounced in merrily, "Hey, boss! I just got back from my warm-up run! I'm ready to go!"

* * *

**Date: May 2nd**

**Location: Courtroom No. 4**

The judge banged his gavel, "Court will now convene for the trial of Valentine Heart. Is the defense ready?"

Pheonix nodded, "Yes, your honor"

"Ah, hello Mr. Wright. I almost expected you to be the defense for this case"

Pheonix thought the comment over, _"Based on the trials he's had with me… that would mean the case is hopeless…"_

"But I digress, is the prosecution ready?"

The man standing at the prosecutor's bench was standing tall and proper, his black suit clean as a whistle, it's shine matched by his short, ebony hair. His white shirt beneath it only slightly paler than his skin. The only outstanding point about his appearance was the fact one of his eyes was a deep jade, while the other was a crystal-like blue, "The prosecution is ready, your honor"

The judge looked surprised, "Prosecutor Heart! I wasn't aware you were the one acting as prosecutor for this trial!"

He seemed annoyed, "There is no acting being done, your honor. I am the prosecution and intend to do my job to the letter"

The calmness of the words being spoken sent a chill up Pheonix's spine. Valentine, however, seemed unphased by it, "Hello… Horus. It has been a while"

The prosecutor ignored him, holding himself at a higher position than Valentine did, "I will not allow anything to effect my judgement in this trial, your honor. And I would appreciate it if you all would stop insisting I would…", he gave Valentine a dirty look, "… simply because the defendant is my brother"

There was a small scatter of talking through the courtroom, but the biggest shock was seen in the face of the entire defense team. None of them could fathom a reason why a man would be allowed to prosecute his own brother. Valentine just shrugged it off and smiled, "I missed you, Horus. It's good to see you're doing well, did you get my letters?"

The prosecutor placed a large box of letters onto his desk, "Yes. All the letters you sent me over the past four years have been logged into evidence"

"Oh, good, I was afraid they didn't reach you, since I never got a reply"

_"What is going on here?!"_, Pheonix tried to sweat less as he tried to put the pieces together.

The judge shook his head, "My apologies, I didn't mean to doubt your professionalism, Prosecutor Heart. Please, go ahead with the opening statement"

Heart nodded, "Thank you. The crime in question is the murder of Dr. Laura B. Orealis, Mr. Chris T. Heart, and Mrs. Heart. All three of them were murdered at Goodman's Mental Health Clinic at the same time, somewhere between nine fifty at night and twelve thirty in the morning. The only person in the room at the time other than the victims was the defendant, additionally, the defendant was in possession of the murder weapon, which bears his prints and his alone, after he was discovered at the scene of the crime. As if we needed any more evidence, the defendant does not deny he commited the act"

Pheonix had to intervene, before the judge could be led any farther, "Objection! The defendant has made no confession to the crime!"

"And who said he did?"

"What?"

"He made no confession, this is true. But tell me, defendant, did you murder the victims?"

Valentine shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I have no memory of last night"

Pheonix couldn't believe his ears, he looked to Athena and Apollo, who both looked equally shocked. Apollo rubbed his wrist, "Boss… I'm not getting anything"

Athen shook her head, "Me, either. What about the Magatama? Can you see the Psyche-Locks?"

Pheonix realized the magnitude of his situation, "No… there are none"

Prosecutor Heart didn't miss a beat, "If the question has been answered, the prosecution would like to call its first witness, the guard on duty that night, to the stand"

Pheonix could only cross his fingers and pray as the first witness of the trial was brought to the stand. Maybe a little clarity would be brought in on this truckload of mysteries he couldn't explain. The witness that was brought in stood at the stand and eyed the whole room, which wasn't hard, considering his amber eyes were big enough to make the rest of his tan face look small.

Heart crossed his arms, "Please state your name and profession"

The man smiled, "Who, me? My name's Hock U. Lars, I'm a security guard for Goodman's Mental Health Clinic."

"Fantastic. Now please testify as to what you saw on the night in question. Please leave out anything irrelevant"

"Okay. I got in for my shift at about five minutes after midnight. I did an hour-long sweep of the halls, and most of the patients were in their rooms. I noticed that Val wasn't in his room, so I checked the security cameras, but he wasn't anywhere. So I checked the white room, and sure enough, there he was. I wasn't expecting to see the victims. After a quick check, I found that Val was the only one alive, and I called the police. I still can't believe this is happening…"

Pheonix decided to start with the most obvious point, "So, you didn't actually witness the crime being commited?"

Heart interjected, "There is no need for him to have witnessed it. This security tape recorded the movements of the people in the hallways, aside from the defendant, nobody else is seen on the tape. Have a look if you wish, you won't find anything."

Pheonix looked over the tape quickly, and he was correct, at the time stamp of 11:36 P.M. Valentine could clearly be seen walking through the halls. Aside from that, there wasn't a soul that could be seen throughout the complex, from 11:00 P.M. until 1:00 A.M. Apollo continued to view it as Athena started to sweat, "This is bad…"

Heart wasn't ready to let up, "We also found a cell phone in the defendant's room. It has no calls or any other form of communication on it, save for a single text, as the rest had been erased. The contents of that text have been recorded for the court as follows, 'Be in THAT room by midnight. What you seek is there, DON'T FORGET what you promised me'. This phone was bought and paid for in cash several months ago, there is no record of who purchased it and the service on it was provided by a local company to a John Doe, who was careful not to show his face to anyone"

Athena grasped at straws, "Just what does that have to do with this case?!"

"The message was recieved on the night of the crime. It is evidence that the defendant had premeditated the act"

"Premeditated?"

"On average, this witness would be allowed to claim mental instability, and the deaths would not be murder, but an accident. However… this phone reveals that the defendant had planned the act ahead of time, therefore…", Heart pointed at his brother, "… he commited the act with his mind intact! He is a cold-blood killer! There is no question!"

"Objection!", Pheonix slammed his hands onto the desk, "You have yet to prove he commited the act beyond a shadow of a doubt!"

"Cease this! I have shown that nobody else had the opportunity to commit the crime! The murder weapon was found in his hands, and his prints alone are on it! He himself cannot deny that he is the murderer! Need we keep up this useless faćade?! Your honor, hand down the just verdict!", Heart kept his posture, but his anger was shown easily through his scowl.

_"This is bad… I need to make an opening… something just big enough to buy some wiggle room!"_, Pheonix wracked his brain.

The judge nodded, "If there are no objections, I-"

"HOLD IT!", Athena shouted, her finger outstretched, "The defense claims its right to cross-examine the witness!"

"Very well then, the defense may cross-examine the witness"

Athena gave Pheonix a serious look, "Boss, there's discord in his voice!"

Pheonix nodded, "Alright, then, Athena, you and Widget do your thing"

Widget chirped in, "You got it, boss!"

As the hologram flashed, Pheonix immediately picked up on the out-of-place emotion, "Mr. Lars, you stated that when you discovered the bodies of the victims, you were surprised, is that correct?"

Lars nodded, "Yeah"

"Then why don't you remember feeling surprised?"

"Excuse me?"

"While you claim shock, you don't register as much of it when you noticed the bodies than when you confirmed they were dead"

"Wait, I said I was surprised to see them, but I meant to see them dead. Mr. and Mrs. Heart were supposed to visit that night"

Pheonix watched the noise percentage dropped, "They were? What for?"

"They said they wanted to visit Val. I expected them to come at some point."

"Then why were you still surprised? You couldn't have known they were dead at a glance"

"No… but I didn't expect to see them in the white room. After all, it's reserved for patient sessions"

"Hm… so they should've been somewhere else?"

"I would've thought so, but maybe Dr. Orealis wanted to speak with them, after all, she does have a keycard to the room."

"Keycard? So the door is locked electronically?"

"Yep. Only me, Mr. Goodman, and the physicians have cards, but the door was open, and the record shows that it was Dr. Orealis that opened it."

"I see. Just one more thing, when you stated you were conducting your sweep of the area for the defendant, you were very afraid, why was that?"

"There was an incident a few months ago that provoked my fear during the search. I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk about it"

"Why is that?"

"Patient confidentiality, while I'm not an actual physician, I have to respect that all the same"

"It's okay", Lars was surprised as Valentine nodded to him, "You have my permission to tell them."

"B-But Val!"

"I know, but you're important to me, you don't have to lie for me. Go ahead, tell them, I'm sure that Horus already knows"

Prosecutor Heart looked away from them, a solomn look on his face, "State the facts, witness"

Lars sighed, "… The reason I was afraid… was because I stopped Val from killing himself in the first month he was at the clinic... and I thought he was making another attempt"

"It is as the witness claims. For several weeks, the defendant was placed under a suicide watch, only after plenty of rehabilitation was he allowed to be treated as a normal patient. While I thought this fact wouldn't be brought up, it is still one that is in favor of the prosecution"

"Hold it!", Pheonix shouted, "Why would this have anything to do with the trial now?"

"Why don't you have the psychology expert over there explain it?"

Athena sweated, "Psychologically, if a person is proven to be suicidal, they are much more likely to commit homicide, like, a LOT more likely"

"You see? Even that which the prosecution feels no need to dredge up is not in the defense's favor. Is there really much more that needs to be said?"

The judge closed his eyes in thought, "Mr. Wright, I know how you tend to drag out trials for very long periods of time. But, you often yield the truth, so I will give you one more chance to make some form of a case. You may ask the witness one more question, but should it fail to be relevant, I will hand down my verdict"

Pheonix tried to wrack his brain for the right question, _"Alright, time to think outside the box! I don't need to prove he couldn't have done it… just that someone else could've! There has to be something I can use! … Damn it! I've got nothing!"_

"Ha… ha ha… ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!", the courtroom focused its attention on Valentine, who was laughing violently and uncontrolabley, "Is that really the best you've got, brother?! I'm starting to think you aren't even trying!"

Athena was reeling, the sound of his voice was correct, but his tone was unlike anything she'd ever heard leave his lips. Prosecutor Heart seemed shaken, "Are you trying to slander me?! I have put my all into this case!"

His sick, twisted smile made Apollo shiver, "Really? Have you now? Then explain to me the massive contradiction that lies directly beneath your nose"

"What contradiction?"

"Hmph, too proud to even admit a mistake, you're really missing something so significant, yet you fail to realize its importance"

"Enough games! If you have proof of a contradiction, then present it!"

"Mr. Wright, you are the attorney, please do the honors of showing him where the fault lies in both his witness's claim and his evidence, so that I can WATCH the prosecution's arguement be SWEPT aside. It should be NOTHING for a pro like you"

Pheonix read over the statements again, then looked at the evidence, and it all became clear, "Take that!"

The judge furrowed his brow, "The security footage?"

"Yes, your honor. As discussed, the defendant is seen entering the scene of the crime."

"Cease this!", Heart interjected, "What is this supposed to prove?!"

"What else does this tape show?"

"Nothing! The rest of this tape shows no activity at all!"

Pheonix smiled, the stage was set as he slammed his desk, "Exactly! If the footage was of the time period it appears to be, it's missing one very important detail! The witness, Mr. Lars, should be on this tape, doing his sweep of the halls!"

Heart felt like he had just punched in the chest, "WHAT?!"

"The tape could only have been tampered with slightly if it managed to sneak by police computer screening. The slightest altercation of the picture can be picked up in an instant."

"Are you proposing this evidence was fabricated?!"

"No, at least, not by the police or the prosecution. There are two questions that have to be answered before we can know who did this. The first is, 'What did they do to the evidence?'. The answer lies in the time stamp. If the killer set the clock ahead an hour, it wouldn't show Mr. Lars doing his sweep."

"That would place the defendant inside of the room an hour earlier than originally anticipated"

"Correct. But this leads us to our secondary question, 'Who would benefit from this switch?'. The answer can only be… the real killer!"

"Cease this! Mr. Wright, while your explination seems to hold water, you're overlooking one very important fact"

"Which is?"

"So what if he was an hour early? The tape clearly shows that nobody was in the halls from 10:00 to midnight."

_"What is he getting at…? Oh, crap!",_ Pheonix thought to himself.

"That is correct, there was nobody but the defendant in that room for what is now a total of three hours. And since the witness was there for the time remaining, nobody could've escaped his watch. The point is only pushed further that nobody other than the witness entered that room! You've only extended that window by an hour!"

"Ha ha… ha ha ha ha… again, such a large oversight…", Valentine's expression was as cruel as his voice was cold, "Just how stupid are you?"

"The prosecution demands the witness ceases it's unrelated outbursts!"

"Ha ha… fine… whatever, your highness. Hey Athena, how long does it take an ice cream sandwich to melt?"

Athena raised her brow, "Uh… a few minutes?"

"That's odd… such a peaceful scene becomes a tragedy so quickly… I would give it five minutes, tops, before that cold cream would fade away between the two solid pieces of chocolate"

"Cease this!", Heart looked furious, "I've had enough games and child-play! Your honor, the question was asked and answered! Nothing has changed! Your verdict, if you please!"

The judge raised his gavel, "If there are no further objections, I declare the defendant, Valentine Heart-"

"OBJECTION!", Pheonix was smiling, his arm outstretched and his finger pointed firmly, "Your honor, the question that was asked has changed the facts of the case as we know it!"

"Cease this!", Heart scoffed, "You don't know when to know you're beaten! Alright then, genius, what facts have changed? I want specifics!"

"There's been one fact that's stood as the prosecution's focal point thus far; the fact that the defendant was the only one who could've entered and exited the room."

"And this fact has changed how? Between the security footage and Mr. Lars's testimony, there was no time frame for the killer to do the deed!"

"Actually, there was"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am! Granted, it is small, there was a window of time where anyone could've entered that room that is not covered between the evidence and the testimony! That frame of time is from midnight to five minutes after!"

Heart seemed at an utter loss, as if he'd just realized his own fatal mistake, "Damn it…"

"The defense requests that the footage of this time frame be brought in as evidence!"

"Sorry… but it can't be", Heart was no better, but he seemed to have regained the ability to speak, "At that time… there was a short blackout… the entire facility was powerless… for exactly five minutes…"

The judge shook his head, "While I would prefer to wrap this up today, it seems that there is still doubt in the matter of this trial that cannot be decided without further investigation. Both the defense and the prosecution will look into the matters and court will reconvene tomorrow-"

"Hold it!", everyone turned to look at Valentine, who was standing with his hands in his pockets, "Your honor… before court is adjourned, I'd like to make one last statement, for the record, of course"

"By all means, go ahead"

"Thank you. Athena, you're really the only friend I have left, so could you grab the money from my room underneath my bed that I've been saving for ice cream? I think I have enough to celebrate the verdict. Not today, of course, but I'll definitely need it before tomorrow's trial. It's in the brown wallet."

Athena smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "You got it!"

The judge nodded, "Then, court is now adjourned!"

Valentine fell to the floor, his eyes shut and his body unmoving. Prosecutor Heart's anger seemed to fade as he rushed to the defendant's side and placed his fingers against his neck, "Baliff! Call an ambulence!", his anger returned as he started performing CPR, "You... don't... get to... die here! Breath, damn it!"

After a few more minutes of this, Valentine began breathing again. His eyes were shut, but he was alive as he was carried away to the ambulance. Pheonix looked to the rest of his defense team, "Hey... you guys felt it too, right?"

Apollo nodded, "My bracelet was choking my hand again"

Athena shivered, "His discord was so loud, I almost didn't hear what he said."

Pheonix held his magatama tight, "The locks returned the second he started laughing... and vanished the second he passed out"

Apollo rubbed his chin, "He's switching back and forth between hiding something deep... and hiding nothing at all. How is that possible?"

* * *

**Date: May 2nd**

**Location: Hickfield Clinic**

Pheonix looked at his client, who was now fast asleep with an oxygen mask fastened to his face. According to the doctors, he had simply collapsed from exhaustion, and that there was no signs of foul play anywhere. Five minutes... this entire case hung completely on nothing more than the possibility that something happened in that tiny space of five minutes. He'd pulled off miracles before, but now he was really pushing his luck.

Athena entered the room, "Hey boss... he wake up yet?"

Pheonix shook his head, "Nope... but it should be any minute now."

"You want to see what he's hiding, don't you?"

"As long as it might be related to the case, I have no choice but to check it out"

"Hm...", Athena and Pheonix both looked to see that Valentine's eyes were fluttering, "Where... where am I...?"

Athena held his hand gentle, "You're in a hospital, Val. You collapsed after the judge extened the trial by a day"

"I... did...?"

"Yeah, that means we have another day to prove you didn't do it"

"... I don't... remember that..."

Pheonix put his hand on Athena's shoulder, "Athena, he isn't lying. Val, do you remember what you said to me, during the trial, about how long it takes an ice cream sandwich to melt?"

Val shook his head, "... No... but I remember... the judge was ready to give the verdict... and Mr. Wright was really quiet"

"The first time or the second time?"

"It... only happened once"

_"That's weird",_ Pheonix thought, _"I know he has to be lying... yet he isn't hiding anything..."_

Athena had a light bulb moment, "Hey, Val? Is this like the night of the murder? You don't remember what happened in court today?"

Val nodded, "Yeah... it was clear... then it just goes black..."

Athena pulled Pheonix aside, "Pheonix, I think I know what's going on here"

Pheonix raised his brow, "What?"

Athena turned back to Val, "Hey, Val, could you tell me what Dr. Orealis was treating you for?"

Pheonix watched as the three Psyche-locks wrapped around Valentine's body, "Sorry... I don't know... what it was..."

Pheonix pulled Athena back, "He's got three Psyche-locks. He wants to tell us, but there's something keeping him back. We should come back when we have more evidence, then he'll tell us"

* * *

**Date: May 2nd**

**Location: Goodman's Mental Health Clinic**

Apollo sweated as he sat in the waiting room, "Um... Athena?"

Athena smiled, "What's up?"

"Remind me why Mr. Wright isn't here", Apollo was mad that he was stuck in the madhouse... alone... with someone he thought was crazy.

"He said that he needed to have a discussion with Mr. Newman"

"The victim's lawyer?"

"Yeah, but he didn't tell me why"

"So... how long are we going to wait here?"

"Sorry for the wait", Apollo looked up to see a mountain of a man with a serious face that looked terrifying, "I am Mr. Goodman. Hello, Athena"

Athena smiled and stood up, "Hello, Mr. Goodman! It's nice to see you again! Apollo, this is the man who runs the clinic!"

Apollo wasn't sure if he was afraid of the man's immense size or the fact that his meat hook hand was outstretched for a handshake. Apollo took his hand and found that the grip was surprisingly soft. Goodman smiled, "Good to meet you Apollo! Athena here has told me all about you! Don't let the comments about your hair get you down, it suits you; sharp and straight as an arrow!"

Apollo liked this man, seeing past his huge stature, it was clear that he was more thought-oriented than he appeared, he even complimented Apollo's hair(not something that happened every day... or ever). "Thank you! It's very nice to meet you! Athena has told me absolutely nothing about you at all!"

Athena felt like she had been betrayed, but Goodman laughed it off, "Ha ha ha! I wouldn't expect her too, I've only seen her a few times since she started working here. But that honesty! It's truly a breath of fresh air in a lawyer! I'll make sure to call you if I'm ever in any trouble!"

Apollo was liking this more and more by the minute, "You can count on me!"

"Now, I believe the two of you are here for more than just friendly greetings, are you not?"

"Yes, we wanted to take a look at the crime scene, if that's possible"

"By all means! I believe Athena knows where the room is, but here's my signature, so you can get in"

Apollo put the paper in his pocket, "Thanks, Mr. Goodman"

Goodman smiled, "Anything to help! You just make sure that our little Valentine gets off clean!"

"So, you believe that he's innocent?"

"Whole-heartedly! I don't think he's capable of such a thing!"

Apollo felt his wrist twitch, "Wait... Mr. Goodman... say that again"

He happily obliged, "Valentine isn't capable of such a thing!"

Apollo spotted it... the tell, "Mr. Goodman... how often do you lie to people?"

"What's that?"

Athena watched in surprise as Apollo continued to chip away at the lies, "Just now, when you said Val wasn't 'capable', your jaw clinched, like you felt the need to say the words through your teeth. Mr. Goodman, I don't think Val is guilty, but any information I see I must chase down with everything I have, so that I can find the truth."

"The... truth?"

"Yes. Val is innocent, I think you believe that as much as I do, but you have a very hard time denying the possibility that Val _could_ have done it. Why is that?"

Goodman looked away, "I have no obligation to tell you..."

"Mr. Goodman! I'm trying to prove that Val is innocent! If you believe that he's innocent, and I'm pretty sure you do, then tell me the truth!"

Goodman's smile broke, as a sadness watched over him, "Alright... I'll tell you"

_"Whatever it is, it can't be good for this case, but even if it looks bad, it's more information that'll lead me to the truth! No matter what, I have to believe in the client!"_, Apollo reassured himself.

"I saw... Valentine... holding the murder weapon in the white room... at 12:03 A.M."

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't tell anyone... because if I did, it would hurt his case. I was hoping that Mr. Lars wouldn't have said anything either"

"Wait, you said you saw this at 12:03, but Lars didn't get into the building until 12:05. Why did you think he saw it?"

"I'm certain I saw _someone_, but the blackout had just occurred, and Mr. Lars was the only one that was supposed to be there..."

"Yeah, after the police reset the time stamp on the security tapes, they verified that he entered the building exactly thirty seconds before 12:06."

"That's strange... I could've sworn that someone passed me in the hallway as I left the building..."

"Speaking of it, why were you in the building at such a late time?"

Mr. Goodman's expression changed as he became very serious, "I had my reasons, leave it at that"

Apollo didn't need a magatama to tell that something was being hidden from him. But he had nothing to go on, so he would just have to leave it alone for now, "I will. But Mr. Goodman, the fact you saw someone is a huge help to Val's case, please, report what you saw to the police, and don't leave anything out"

Goodman smiled again, "Now that, I can do. I wish you good luck in your investigation, Apollo, you too, Athena!"

Athena waved at him with a smile, "Thank you Mr. Goodman!"

Apollo sighed, "Well, at least now we have _something_ going for us in tomorrow's trial"

"Um... Apollo, he said he saw the defendant holding the murder weapon"

"Oh crap...! Well... can't exactly take it back now... guess we'll just have to hope we come up with something at the scene"

Athena opened the door to see that there were exactly three spots stained with a deep crimson: one on the wall to the left of the door, one just to her right on the floor, and one on the far left chair, out of the four. She hadn't gotten used to the sight of blood yet, so she was still a little squeamish. Apollo stepped in, "So this is the scene... hm? That's wierd"

Athena looked at the scene, "What is it?"

"Look at that chair", he pointed to the one nearest to him, "Anything that looks off?"

"Yeah... there's a huge tear in the fabric"

Apollo nodded, "Prosecutor Heart didn't bring this up today when he was explaining the scene. Something isn't right with this picture"

Athena looked at all four of the chairs in greater detail to find that only the ones on the left side of the room were odd, while the two on the right side were completely clean, "I don't see anything"

Apollo looked them over, "Wait, right here", he pointed to the chair closest to the door on the right, "Look at the legs"

"What about them, they're squeaky clean"

"Isn't that odd? There's a bloodstain on the carpet under it, but there's no blood on the chair itself. It's like the blood passed right through the legs"

"So... this chair wasn't here when the body was stabbed?"

"It couldn't have been. Here, I'm going to lift up the chair, you check and see if the area underneath the legs is clean"

Athena looked as the chair was lifted, and it was free of blood beneath the legs, "Yep, it's clean. So... there was another chair here when the body was stabbed?"

"Yeah, let's check the other chair's legs"

Athena pointed at the chair closest to the door on the left, "Apollo! This one has blood on it's legs!"

Apollo saw it instantly, "Blood on the legs and it was torn, something's off about this chair. We should make a note of it"

"Okay... so this chair was actually on the right side of the room at the time of the stabbing of the bodies, which means that the chair in its place was on the left, probably. Wait, if someone had the time to move the chairs, why wouldn't they wipe the blood away? It doesn't make any sense"

"We'll think about that one later, for now, let's see what else we can find."

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sounds like somebody... eating something crunchy"

Apollo sweated as he looked to the door, "This is bad..."

"Well, well, if it isn't Apollo Justice", Athena turned to see a woman in a white lab coat with a bag labelled 'Snackaroo's' in her hand, "And here I thought I was going to have a decent day. What are you doing in my crime scene?"

"Investigating, Ema. I have permission from the owner of this clinic to look around, and the defendant is my client"

"Who's your friend?"

Athena held up a peace sign, "Athena Cykes! Ace Attorney and psychology analysis expert! This is Widget! Say hi, Widget!"

Widget beeped, "Hi Widget!"

Ema frowned, "Another attorney, great. Just don't touch anything in here without my permission, got it?"

Athena looked at Ema questioningly, "Hey, could you tell us what you know about the crime scene?"

"Why should I?"

"I'll buy you a bag of Snackaroo's?"

Ema stood still for a second before shrugging her shoulders, "Why not? Okay, so far, the crime scene's a mess, that's why the prosecutor didn't want to go through it all, he was hoping that he could settle it before it got this far. Now that he has no choice, he's given it a throrough examination, and he didn't seem all to keen on the results"

"What results?

"The blood on the floor belongs to the male victim. The blood on the wall belongs to the defendant's mother, but that was already obvious. The blood over there on that chair, is from the defendant"

"The defendant? But Val didn't have any wounds on him when I visited him at the detention center"

"Maybe not wounds you could see, but he does have a wound on his body. It's a pretty bad one, too"

"How bad?"

"Let's just say he's lucky that the guard showed up when he did, otherwise, he wouldn't be your client"

"... What weapon was used to stab the victims?"

"Not sure. We identified it as a short blade, probably a knife of some sort, but we haven't found anything fitting that description"

"Was there anything else in this room that struck you as odd?"

"Not really, this is a room for patients who just want to talk or need some time to cool off."

"What's this?", Apollo pointed to a small poster on the right side of the room, "It's the only poster in this room, and it's a zodiac calender?"

"Yeah, we have no idea why it's there, but it's not like it's illegal to hang a poster, right?"

"Did you check underneath it?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well, the chair with the tear in it was actually right next to the poster at some point after the stabbing... and the tear is on the right side of the chair, moving up..."

"You think someone tore it trying to break their fall?"

"If they hit the wall going full force, odds are they hit their nose hard enough to draw blood... would you mind checking the underside of this for blood, Ema?"

"Here, I got it", using her latex gloves, Ema took the poster down and revealed a clean wall, "Satisfied?"

"Any chance that you'd run a luminol test on it?"

"Why should I waste my luminol on your theory?"

Athena chimed in, "Because two bags of Snackaroo's are better than one?"

Ema shrugged her shoulders and began spraying the area, "Alright, kill the lights"

As soon as they went off, Ema revealed a small spot that looked to have been wiped. Apollo smiled triumphantly, "Finally, some good news for our case, we have evidence of a third party"

Ema shook her head as she turned the lights back on, "I doubt it, if anything, the prosecution could smooth it over as just a little blood that happened to have gotten on the wall"

"Well then, who left the poster? Has it been checked for prints yet?"

"No, but I'll make sure it does. Don't get your hopes up too high, it could be nothing"

Athena smiled, "Hey! It's not wrong to hope! This might just save our case!"

"That implies it was lost to begin with..."

"Oh, lost, schmost! C'mon, Apollo, we still need to see if we can get any more of that security footage!"

"Why would you need that?"

"Because it might prove our client is innocent?"

"Looks like you don't know about the security system around here. The cameras go on at nine o'clock and shut off at three in the morning. The budget for the clinic is tight, so they can only run the cameras for so long."

"So... there's nothing else on the security footage?"

"Probably not. You can feel free to take a look, but I doubt you'll catch anything, especially since it was an hour later than it was supposed to be."

"Hm... is there anything else you could tell us, Ema?"

"Not that I can think of. But if you're looking for clues, and you have little regard for people's personal space, both categories you fit into, Apollo, then you should know that there's another witness being brought to the trial tomorrow. I'm not sure who it is, but Heart didn't looked too pleased about it"

"Thank you, Ema, I owe you one"

"Actually, you owe me three bags. That last part wasn't free"

Athena rubbed her chin, "I wonder who the witness is...?"

Apollo thought it over as he rubbed his chin, "Well, let's see, is there anyone here you would describe as overly irritating?"

"That's mean"

"It's the easiest way to anger a prossecutor: get an irritating witness"

"Hm... that makes sense. I can think of about two people"

"Dare I ask who they are?"

"Well, there's Paranormal Persephone and Seer Stan"

"Dare I ask which is better?"

"Stan believes in what he sees, no matter how rediculous it seems. Persephone is obsessed with fortune telling, and thinks that the 'cosmos are watching her every move'."

"These sound like horrible witnesses"

"So which one are we gonna talk to first?"

"Why don't we start with Stan?"

"Who's Stan?", Pheonix chimed in from behind them.

Athena smiled at him, "How'd the meeting go?"

Pheonix began sweating, "It didn't. I waited for three hours to be told I needed an apointment"

"Well, we found out some stuff, at least!"

"Really? Lay it on me", once he had been told the whole story, he nodded, "I see. So I guess I'll go interview this Stan, you two go talk to Persephone"

"You got it boss!"

Apollo sweated, _"He just _had_ to show up when he could take the easy job, didn't he?"_

* * *

Pheonix reached the room that was supposed to be Stan's and knocked on the door, "Hello? I'm here to talk to Stan?"

There was an odd sound that came from the other side, "Proclaim your name, unknown one!"

"Pheonix Wright"

"And just what does the mythically correct bird of reincarnation want from me?"

Pheonix put the thought together, "... A chat?"

"Then enter, but stay away from that which is flammable!"

As he walked in, Pheonix walked in, he noticed the walls were totally white, without a stain of any kind, and then he noticed the man who was poking his head out of a pillow fort near the corner. He asked with any hope the answer would be no, "Are you Stan?"

"That I am... not-so-majestic firey one... why is it you seek me?"

"I was wondering if you were a witness in the event that took place last night"

A single Psyche-Lock formed over him, "You shall not decive me, oh terrible one! My words are for the scribbling troll only!"

"By scribbling troll... do you mean the man who took your statement?"

"No! I'm sure he was a troll! He wore a really ugly blue hide and bore a badge of gold! Probably stolen from a richer person!"

Pheonix mentally marked that up as a yes, "So, you won't tell anyone that doesn't have a blue hide and a badge of gold?"

"Your name suits you, for you are correct!"

Pheonix flashed his badge, "I do have a blue hide and a gold badge"

"B-B-But you are a pheonix! You can't be a troll!"

"I'm not a troll, but I have a part-time job as a scribbler"

"Hm... that is more sensable... one with many lives may wish to try new things... how can I assist you?"

Pheonix smiled at the lock broke, "So... what did you see the night before last?"

"Ah... that was a gruesome sight to behold... a white knight unsheathing a dagger to slay the innocent... I dare say that I wish I hadn't seen it. But I must confess, I did see him plunge the thing into the defenseless bystanders."

"You saw him stab the victims?!"

"Aye! That I did! But alas and alack, I still do not believe it to be true! It must have been the work of witchcraft! An illusion, shrouded in darkness! The work of a demoness with hellish intent!"

"Shrouded in darkness... are you saying the light wasn't on in the room?"

"I know not of the lamps that could've lit the room, but in my eyes there were none!"

"Then how did you know it was Valentine?"

"The saint, bless his holy sword, is the only man which is shaped as he is that I know of. It is sad for me to confess, but the illusion was well-made. I can think of no other man who it may have been"

"So… you didn't see his face… but his body shape was enough?"

"That be true! And the knight's brother, a knight of judgement has tasked me with informing the overseer of the wooden castle of my sights!"

Pheonix mentally noted that this man was officially a witness, "Thank you, Stan. I'll be the defense for the trial, so don't be surprised if you see me there"

"I shall expect the fire bird as a knight of redemption! May you prove worthy in battle!"

Pheonix sighed, _"It's always the characters…"_

* * *

Apollo checked the door number, "This is the one"

Athena knocked on the door, "Persephone? Can we come in? We just want to talk to you"

A gentle voice answered from the other side, "Come in!"

Apollo slowly opened the door to see a large amount of odd objects strewn out all over the floor. Everything from tarot cards to a crystal orb. He looked at the one spot where the mess parted; a small circle with a brunette sitting in the middle. Her green eyes were both alluring and frightening, "I was told that justice and temperance would visit me today. It is good to see you, Athena!"

Athena smiled half-heartedly, "Hello, Persephone… we came to ask about what you saw last night"

Persephone sighed, "It brings me great sorrow, to see that our dearest Valentine has fallen. Though, I did spot the lover mixed with the tower in the hand I dealt with yesterday's cards…"

Apollo ignored the superstician, "We are his lawyers, we were hoping you could tell us something that would help us"

"Very well, how can I assist you?"

"Did you do anything last night, while the lights were out?"

"No"

Apollo leaned in, his bracelet tightening, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I didn't do anything last night but sleep"

Apollo caught it with ease; she was gripping the tarot cards a little tighter, "Persephone, I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me"

"What?"

"Just now, when you said the word 'sleep', you held the tarot cards tighter. You did something with them last night, didn't you? Something you don't want to tell us"

"If I don't want to tell you, then why would I?"

Apollo felt a little bad, but he need the information, "Because I am the justice Val needs. My name is litterally Apollo Justice. Please, I can't do my best without all of the facts. If you tell me what you did, I can help Val"

"… Really?"

"Really."

She nodded, "Fine, then I will tell you what I know. I did leave my room while the lights refused to work. A spirit guided me to the white room, where I placed a calendar of the zodiac upon the wall. After that, I returned to my room and went to sleep"

"So… how did a spirit guide you to the white room?"

She pointed to the crystal ball, "It spoke to me through the seeing orb. It's voice was so clear, like it was right in front of me. It told me that the calendar would watch over Valentine, and bring him good fortune in his coming reunion with his parents… it would seem he was wrong"

"Persephone, do you mind if I borrow your crystal ball?"

"Not at all, just treat it with care"

Apollo picked it up, "Is there anything else you could tell us?"

"A warning; if you wish to hang posters, beware of the bird spirits"

"Bird spirits?"

Athena rubbed her chin, "Persephone… are you getting that from what Mr. Goodman told you last month?"

Persephone nodded, "Yes, he was very kind to inform me that, 'from ten till two, a little birdie will watch over you'."

Apollo became confused, "Ten til two? I thought the security cameras ran from nine to three"

Athena was confused as well, "Persephone isn't lying… I remember him saying those exact words"

"We'll just have to ask Mr. Goodman himself. Thank you for your help"

Persephone looked sad, "Wouldn't you like your fortune told?"

Apollo couldn't bare being stared at by her innocent eyes, "… Why not? But quickly, okay?"

Persephone looked excited as she pulled a bag from behind her, "Please reach in and grab one, but no peeking!"

Apollo looked to Athena, who just shrugged. He reached into the burlap sack and retrieved a small piece of fruit. He recognized it at once, "Oh, a pomegranate"

Persephone began to blush as she held her head, "Mr. Justice… you picked the forbidden fruit… you must be a daring lover, and a gentle soul… I envy any girl that you may set your eyes on, for I'm already swept away with you! You will haunt my dreams for weeks to come…"

Athena grabbed his shoulder, "We should leave now, before she really starts up"

Apollo happily followed her out the door before he could hear any more of Persephone's drabble as it escalated in a disturbing nature. By the time they met up with Pheonix, Apollo could feel that she was still going on, and a sudden need to shower. Pheonix saw it, "You okay, Apollo? You look a little… on edge"

Apollo snapped back to the conversation, "I'M FINE!"

Athena shook her head, "Forget about it, boss, tell us what you found out!"

They quickly exchanged information. Then Pheonix rubbed his chin, "This seems off somehow"

Apollo agreed, "Yeah, we have three witnesses, yet none of them saw each other... how is that possible?"

"Wait, it might not be. Stan said he saw a figure, right? Maybe that figure was Persephone"

"No, he said he saw someone stabbing the bodies, why would Persephone be stabbing the bodies?"

"Well, Stan is schizophrenic, he might've seen something else and just assumed it went along with his dissorder"

"So... he just saw something that _looked_ like a stabbing?"

"The lights _were_ off. It's not impossible"

"Hm... I'll add that a note to Stan's statement about it. But hold up, if Stan saw Persephone, why didn't Persephone see Stan? And what about Mr. Goodman?"

"These testimonies keep contradicting each other left and right... speaking of Mr. Goodman, I still need to ask him something"

"Did I hear my name?", the giant asked from behind them, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Athena brightened up, "Yes! I remember something you said a while back about a bird watching from ten 'til two, were you talking about the security cameras?"

"That I was. You see, with all the budget cuts, we've had to shorten the amount of time we can use the cameras. They can only run from 10 P.M. until 2 A.M. now. Why? Have I missed something important?"

Athena shook her head, "Not at all. I just wanted to make sure. Oh, one more thing! Is there any chance that I can see Dr. Orealis's files on Val?"

Mr. Goodman gave her a serious look, "Athena, I would love to, but you know just as well as I do that I cannot without permission from Mr. Heart"

Athena held out a small, folded piece of paper, "I have the waiver here, as you can see, he already signed it"

Mr. Goodman looked it over, "Very well, then I shall prepare the files for you"

As he walked off, Apollo was confused, "Athena, when did Val sign that document? If he wasn't going to tell us-"

"He signed it of his own accord. It was at the detention center, a few minutes after you two left"

"... That doesn't make any sense. Why would he want to tell us then and not now?"

"If I'm right, then the reason why is in that file"

Mr. Goodman returned, "Here you are, all her notes"

Athena dug through it and pulled out a piece of paper that read 'Psychological Profile: Confidential'. She skimmed the page, "This can't be right... I was sure..."

Pheonix raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I was totally convinced that he had multi-personality dissorder... that would explain how he switches back and forth from hiding everything to hiding nothing..."

"But Dr. Orealis ruled it out?"

"Yeah. She stated that he was suffering from post-truamatic stress syndrome"

"Did she mention the cause of it?"

"No. It just has a date on here, May 4th 2XXX, that's four years from the day after tomorrow"

"Apollo, can you go and find out what happened on this date that might have any significance to Val? Me and Athena are going to try to see if we can't find prosecutor Heart"

Apollo nodded, "You got it, boss"

* * *

**Date: May 2nd**

**Location: Prosecutor's Building, 6th Floor**

Athena looked at the door number, "This is the one, Mr. Wright. Think he's in there?"

Pheonix shrugged, "Only one way to find out"

He knocked on the door. An angry voice shouted from the other side, "Who is it?!"

"It's Pheonix Wright"

The door was opened by Horus, who's hair was an absolute mess, along with his clothes, which happened to be a plain, red shirt and some blue jeans, "What do you want?"

"I had some questions for you"

He groaned, "Ugh... get in here"

Pheonix entered to find that most of the room was orderly, not extremely so, but it was clean. Except for the desk, Horus's desk was covered in documents that seemed strewn about randomly, "Long day?"

"No thanks to your brilliant deductions. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me why you decided to be the prosecutor for your brother's case"

"Simple, I want to see that he gets justice, as a prosecutor, this is the best I can do. Is there a problem?"

Pheonix was impressed to see four Psyche-locks, "I think it's something deeper than that"

"If it was, what makes you think that I would tell you?"

Pheonix scanned the room for clues, "That's a nice picture", he was reffering to one on the desk, which depicted two boys, both with black hair and both with one green and blue eye, "I wonder who the other kid is"

"You're not that stupid, you can figure it out"

"I'm guessing that's your brother?"

"Yes, I have a brother, we took a picture, anything else?"

"That's not... Valentine, is it?"

One of the locks broke, "That it is... or rather, was"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've seen him, is he the same person that was in that photograph?"

"Something tells me this is about more than his hair color"

Another lock was broken down, "People change. I want to believe he is innocent, the best way to do that is to make sure his guilt is thoroughly inspected"

"Then why did you miss the contradiction from earlier?"

There was a silence, "... I missed it, I am not perfect, I'm bound to mess up at least once every now and then"

"I think it's more than that I think you wanted to miss it"

"And on what grounds do you have to base this accusation?"

"Your desk, for a start. I've seen a lot of prosecutor's offices in my life, but I've never seen one in this much dissaray. You were so prepared yesterday, yet today you seem completely thrown off balance. If I hadn't caught that contradiction, your brother would be in jail right now. Whatever he did, however he changed, it's bothered you, to the point that you can't stand to look at him anymore"

Another psyche lock broke, "Even if it has, I still have a duty as a prosecutor to be professional and follow this case through to the end", he looked at the picture on his desk, "... no matter the outcome"

Pheonix noticed the time stamp on the picture, "He changed the day after this picture changed, didn't he?"

The last psyche lock waivered, "It's a personal matter, stay out of it"

"This personal matter could be the difference between a guilty and an innocent verdict"

"... I highly doubt that"

"You presented that phone today as evidence that Valentine commited the murder of his own accord, but Athena caught the discord in your voice when you said it. You don't believe for a second that he killed those people, at least not in your heart. Please, if you have to keep fighting as the prosecution for him, the least you can tell me is what happened that day that effected him so badly"

The final psyche lock snapped, "... I... will tell you. But you will speak of this to nobody else, under any circumstances, or I will deny I ever told you"

"Fair enough"

"As you stated... it was almost four years ago. The day I left to go become a lawyer in Europe. I was told over the phone that Val had been in an accident... and that he was going to die. I was distraught, so I told my parents that I would do everything in my power to return as quickly as possible. I was back in a matter of a day, when I discovered Val was on life support with most of his bones broken his neck nearly snapped in half. He had survived his incident, but by only the skin on his teeth. I cried next to his bed with joy that he was still with me... but then... I was proven wrong. When he opened his eyes, he snapped at me, commanding me to get back to Europe as fast as possible with great anger. It still haunts me to this day... whoever woke up in that hospital bed was not my brother. It was not the person I grew up with. It was a vicious monster with unforgiving harshness and strict cruelty."

"..."

"Then he began sending me letters. The author of these letters was a naive child who saw nothing but good in the world, and looked up to me with nothing but respect. I was lost, two people had assumed the place of my brother, and I knew neither of them, but my real brother had been lost forever. I hoped that he would come back to me someday... but that was just a silly dream. The only time I can someone who matches me in heart and looks anymore is my reflection. Twin or not, I can't claim him as my brother"

"You two are twins?"

"We don't look it anymore, on the account that we dress very differently now and the fact that Val's incident left him with fried nerve cells, ergo his white hair"

"So... you're eighteen?"

"That I am. You'd be surprised if you saw Val in a suit, he could easily pass for twenty"

"... Thank you, prosecutor Heart, I appreciate the help. I will do my best to see it that Val is proven innocent"

"And I, he is guilty. May the truth decide the winner"

As they exited the office, Athena felt even more confused, "Well, that didn't help."

Pheonix's phone rang, so he answered it, "Hello?"

Apollo sounded excited on the other side, "Boss! I found some good info on that date!"

"What did you find?"

"According to the news, Val was hit by a truck that knocked him into a telephone pole!"

"Please don't drag your second case into this one..."

"What? No! Boss, on that same day, his father's business went into the tank, like, almost bankrupt!"

"His brother was also leaving on that day... it was like his whole world was falling apart"

"Yeah! I don't know if he just ran past a huge row of black cats or what, but it was not his lucky day!"

"Thanks, Apollo, you go ahead and head back to the office and organize what he have so far for tomorrow's trial", he hung up the phone.

Athena looked at Pheonix, "I've heard that traumatic incidents can cause psychotic breaks, but you don't think-"

"Something about that day is the reason he's so out of whack now. We need to confront him about it now"

* * *

**Date: May 2nd**

**Location: Hickfield Clinic**

Valentine slowly felt his eyes flutter open, then he recognized the two people at his bedside, "Mr. Wright... Athena...?"

Pheonix looked at him seriously, "Val, I need you to tell me what Dr. Orealis was treating you for"

He shook his head, "No... can't"

Pheonix held out a small yang charm, it glowed green before him, "Val, I know what happened four years ago. A lot of bad things happened at once, didn't they?"

"... Yeah... they did"

"You got hit by a car, right?"

"And electrocuted... by telephone wires..."

"Your father's business almost collapsed and your brother left that day as well"

His three locks remained strong, "So? What's that... got to do... with the case?"

"It's extremely important. Your mental condition, we think somone manipulated it"

"How could you know? You don't even know what it is"

"You have post-traumatic stress dissorder, don't you?"

The first lock shattered, "... You have no proof"

He held up Dr. Orealis's files, "I do, right here in her files"

"..."

"Val, I understand you're in a lot of pain, but you need to come clean to me! It's the only way I can help you!"

A second lock shattered, "... If I did have this dissorder... what would it change?"

"If you explained to me what it does, I can use that to make this case make sense"

"... You can't tell anyone"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"...", the final lock shattered, "The memories in that day... when I recall them... my heart speeds up... my vision goes dark... and I don't recall what happens in the moments between. Dr. Orealis told me... it was a coping mechanism... to protect me from what I didn't want to know. Another me surfaces... a side of my personallity that was easily visible during that day. The rest of my personallity... is what is around the rest of the time. I'm not whole... I'm missing the other half of my heart... along with those memories... because I can't face them. Dr. Orealis could tell, that I was always in pain, no matter which side of my personallity was showing."

Athena looked ready to cry, "Val..."

"It wasn't just things that happend to me... that I would've been strong enough to push through... but I... did something that day... something I can't remember. I want to remember, but I can't. That's all I can tell you... did it help at all?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you, Val", Pheonix smiled, "I'll get you off the hook, I promise"

Val's arm touched Pheonix's, "Tomorrow... it has to be tomorrow... or... I'll die"

"Die? What are you talking about?"

"If you can's save me tomorrow... I'm as good as dead"

"What are you talking about?"

A set of black psyche locks formed around him as his voice became rougher, "It's none of your business. Just make sure I'm free by tomorrow, or I won't be needing your services any more"

Athena felt her heart shake, "Val... what are you hiding from us?"

Val looked away, "It doesn't matter. You'll know soon enough"

A nurse came in, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright, but Mr. Heart needs to rest if he's going to stand in court tomorrow"

Pheonix nodded, "Alright. Thank you for being honest with us, Val"

Val nodded as his eyes began to shut, "You're welcome... and thank you"

As they began to leave, Athena became worried, "Boss... he was seriously afraid of the thought he wouldn't win tomorrow..."

Pheonix was equally worried, "I know, but all we can do is try our hardest and hope for the best"

Athena nodded, "Alright boss, we can do this! Tomorrow, we will win!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Date: May 3rd**

**Location: Courthouse Defense Lobby No. 4**

Apollo began sweating, "Oh... is that all?"

Pheonix realized how bad everything he had just explained actually sounded, "It could be worse"

Athena returned from her warm-up run, "I'm ready to go, boss!"

"Is this really neccessary?", Pheonix turned to look at a slouched but skeptical Val, "I don't see the point in running around the courthouse"

Athena held her thumb up, "Gets rid of pre-trial jitters!"

"I see...", they could all tell he was on his more... forward personallity, "As long as it is effective, I will not criticize it. You do feel less... jittery, right?"

"Less than I did before I took off"

"Excellent, it is time for the trial. Good luck to you all"

As he walked into the courtroom, Apollo began sweating, "Should he really be telling us that?"

Pheonix shook his head, "No, but I should. Apollo, I've told you everything I know and you know the crime scene better than I do. You're on lead for today"

"What about you?"

"There's something I need to check on. Don't worry about it, I know you'll do fine. Good luck, Apollo!"

As Pheonix sped away, Athena became confused, "Why would he leave without telling us where he's going?"

Apollo sighed, "Because he's Pheonix Wright, c'mon, our client's waiting"

* * *

**Date: May 3rd**

**Location: Courtroom No. 4**

The judge looked across the room, "We will no reconvene for the trial of Valentine Heart. Is the defense ready?"

Apollo nodded, "The defense is ready"

"Mr. Justice? You'll be leading the defense today?"

"That I will"

"Very well then. Is the prosecution ready?"

Prosecutor Heart nodded, "I am ready"

"Good, then will the prosecution kindly give the opening statement?"

Heart nodded, "The reason we had to reinvestigate was due to a small area of doubt: the time from midnight to five minutes after. This window would've allowed anyone in the building to access the room. The prosecution's object today is to show that this area of time held no possibilities for anyone to have commited the crime"

"Very well, will the prosecution call it's first witness forward"

"The prosecution would like to call to the stand Mr. Rielly Goodman, the man who operates the building"

The mountain of a man stood at the stand, "Hello!"

Heart seemed unphazed by his congeniality, "Please state your name and occupation witness"

"Your name and occupation! Just kidding, my name is Rielly Goodman, I am the owner and head of Goodmans Mental Health Clinic"

"Good, now, state what it was you saw on the night of the murder"

"Hm... I showed up at the building at midnight. I made my way to my office, but oddly enough, the lights were all off. I thought nothing off it, but as I passed the white room, thought I heard something. I looked inside, and I saw someone holding a syringe. I would've entered the room, but I had a previous engagement that I couldn't miss, so I was gone by 12:03, but I did see someone by walk in the back door as I drove off"

"As you can see, this testimony proves that it couldn't have been anyone other than the defendant"

"HOLD IT!", Apollo slammed his desk, "This witness has clearly stated that he saw 'someone', he didn't name the defendant, it could've been anyone!"

"Cease this! The witness stated that in the time he was in the building, nobody was near enough to the room to have entered the white room"

"He clearly stated-"

"Concerning the figure by the back door, that entrance is exactly a minute away from the white room, even if one is running. So you see, whoever this person was, they couldn't have disturbed the white room without being caught by our first witness, Mr. Lars. This person is irrelevent."

"... The defense would like to cross examine the witness"

"The prosecution has no objections"

Apollo looked to Athena, "Please tell me something was off in his voice"

Athena nodded, "How'd you know?"

"I didn't

"Mr. Wright has taught you how to make a mean bluff. Here, let me work my magic", Athena started up the program and looked it over, "Mr. Goodman, you seem to have an overwhelming sense of fear right now. What is it that's got you so worked up?"

"Do I look worked up?"

Apollo caught it, "Then explain the sweat there by your brow. I think what's bothering you is that engagement you were talking about in your statement"

He couldn't hide it, "G-Guilty as charged... it was a rather... serious meeting"

"Just what was this meeting about?"

Heart had heard enough, "Cease this! Your honor, this has nothing to do with the case!"

"HOLD IT!", the courtroom turned at once to look at the defense's chair, where Val stood with a dark expression, "Mr. Goodman... I know just as much as you do that hidding things is bad for you"

Mr. Goodman sweated, "... Val..."

"I love you like a father figure, Mr. Goodman, but you know what tomorrow is. I don't have time for games. Tell them, or I will. I have no reason to keep it quiet right now"

Goodman scratched the back of his head, "Well... you're right. I owe it to you... the reason I'm so worked up is... that my clinic isn't doing so well. I'm a terrible businessman... the fact is, I'm nearly bankrupt. I was going to meet with a banker about my loans. I have one way to repay them, but it's not easy... I've been working overtime for months just to keep up, but at least now I know I'll eventually be able to dig myself out if it"

"So that's what was bothering you so badly...", Athena watched the noise go down, "Okay, now that we've got it down to a normal level, this emotion matrix can be done right. Mr. Goodman, which is more surprising, seeing a weapon or hearing a noise?"

"Why, seeing a weapon, of course"

"That's odd, because your surprise from saying you heard a noise is greater than when you said you saw the syringe, even now that you know it's the murder weapon, why is that?"

Prosecutor Heart scoffed, "That's simple, the walls of the building are supposed to be soundproof. I'm sure anyone who heard a sound in the dark, alone, in a building with soundproof walls would be surprised"

"HOLD IT!", Apollo interrupted, "If the walls are soundproof, then where did the noise come from?"

"Cease this! It was obviously just a figment of the witness's imagination. There was no noise, he merely thought there was. Understandable, considering the fact that he was in a mental hospital in the middle of the night with no lights whatsoever"

_"Is that all? Did he really just hear it because he was nervous? How can I prove he heard something..."_, Apollo had a lightbulb moment, "Mr. Goodman, what exactly was it that you heard?"

Goodman thought about it, "Hm... it was a loud thud sound. Like something heavy hit the ground"

"Hm... hypothetically speaking, if the door was open... could you have heard anything going on inside the room?"

"Well, if the door was open, then surley that would be the case, but it was closed. The electronic lock would keep it shut"

"Would it? I think not. Maybe you don't know this, but the power was out while you were in the building, that's why all of the lights were off"

"The power was out? No, that can't be possible, I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open"

"That could easily be done if one of the bodies was in front of the door"

"No, I'm certian that I saw four people through the door"

"Um... four people? I thought you said you saw someone..."

"I said I only saw one person holding a syringe, but there were a few people in the chairs. All three of them"

"Mr. Goodman, say that again!"

"All three of the chairs had people in them?"

Heart picked up on it, "If you intend to point out the fact that there were four chairs, I've already looked into the matter. Yes, there was a chair that had been moved, but that is hardly of any consequence to this matter, the witness saw four bodies total. That includes the defendant's. Unless you can provide another one, I suggest you stop stalling"

"... The defense can provide another body!"

"If you simply plan to say 'It was the real murderer's', don't bother, I won't accept anything short of real proof that there was someone else in that room"

_"Damn it... he's reading my plays almost as fast as I can think them up... I need something... what would Mr. Wright do...?"_, Apollo threw caution to the wind, "The defense can provide evidence that another person was at the scene of the crime!"

"Oh, really? I would love to see it then, just what is this evidence?!"

_"C'mon, think! It had to be something small, just big enough to slip by Heart's nose... don't over-think it! Just prove that _someone else was in the room _and you're not out of it yet!",_ it clicked in his head, "Take that!"

"What is this, a zodiac calender? I hope for your sake this isn't a joke"

"It's no joke. While I don't think these predictions are right, this callender does hold a certian truth"

The judge looked it over, then smiled, "It says here on my birthday... 'You will be very lucky!' I will now accept this piece of evidence into the court record!"

"T-Thank you, your honor... anyway! A forensic test was performed on the wall behind this calender, showing that there was blook behind it!"

Heart looked confused, "Just what is that supposed to mean? I had no such test done, anyhow"

"It was a special request to the police, performed on my behalf"

"Did you also happen to identify whose blood it was? Or when it had gotten onto the wall? If not, then this little splotch is irrelevant, it could've been done at any time"

"Is that so?", Val asked with a smile, "The white room isn't called the white room for no reason. I is thoroughly cleaned every day, for sanitation and security's sake. They don't use bleach, but if such a stain had been discovered, it would instantly be reported. You checked the records, I'd bet, did you find any such record of a bloodstain or altercation in the white room?"

"No... I didn't"

"Thank goodness you're so thorough, otherwise, the stain could be dissmissed, but since the white room is cleaned thoroughly at seven every night, that can't be the case. But this still begs the question, 'When did the blood get on the wall?'. Apollo, what do you think?"

Apollo looked at the picture of the crime scene, "Well, it couldn't have been during the murder, the blood of the victim's is in certain spots, but none of it reaches a person's waist. I doubt it was before the murder, if it was, the prosecution would've found a witness to testify about it by now, considering how thoroughly he examines the case. That would mean it was left... after the murder?"

"That's some sound logic"

Prosecutor Heart seemed unamused, "And what is the point of this? The fact of the matter is, there were three unconscious bodies, and one that was wide awake! "

"HOLD IT!", Apollo extended his finger, "The defense has just proved the fact that another person was in the room!"

"What are you babbling about?!"

"If the blood wasn't created during or before the murder, it would have to be done after, so tell me, after wiping the blood away, whoever put it there... why would they put such an obvious poster over it? That would be like puting dirt back into the ground after digging a hole, just to put a sign next to it that says 'Hey, it's not like someone dug a hole here! Don't bother checking!'. If you're insisting that he's the killer, then you're insisting he put the blood on the wall, since he was the only one in the room up until that point. But that's nonsense! He was guarding the crime scene, if he had wiped the blood away, he wouldn't have let anyone put that poster up, especially where he supposedly _wiped blood away!_"

Heart seemed shaken, "I-Impossible!"

"Sorry, but it isn't just possible, if Valentine was the killer… the poster wouldn't be there!"

Heart was sweating, but he seemed to have regained his momentum, "There is someone… who claims to know something about this poster, and it's origin…"

Athena looked to Apollo, "Hey, Apollo… if he's got a witness, why does he look so pale?"

Apollo realized the reason as the color drained from his own face, "Ugh… I think I know who the witness is…"

Heart stood up straight, "The prosecution would now like to call Persephone Hadds to the stand"

Apollo sunk underneath the bench, "Please pretend I'm not here… I beg of you"

Athena nodded, "Got it"

The girl entered the room, looking like a normal dark-haired beauty in her large, straw hat, "Good day! Would you like me to tell you your fortune?"

The judge shook his head, "No, thank you, I already read my horoscope for today"

_"Should I be impressed or worried…?"_, Athena tried to let her mind settle on the matter.

Heart tried to keep things running smoothly, "Please state your name and occupation"

Persephone shrieked and pulled her hat over her head, "Yes, sir! Please don't hurt me! One who draws the death card!"

"Witness… I promise I won't hurt you"

"I don't believe you! The sinful apple revealed your true nature to my eyes! I won't be deceived! Oh, if only a kind, truthful man would save me!"

Athena couldn't help but look down as Widget beeped, "Hey Apollo! You're up, champ!"

Persephone looked over to the defense's bench, "Apollo?! Are you really there?!"

Having been ratted out, Apollo had no choice but to stand up, "Hey… Persephone"

Persephone dove over the bench to hug Apollo tightly as they fell to the floor, "My lover! Partaker of my forbidden fruit! Oh, how you've plagued my mind since last we met! I have done nothing but search the stars for the next time we would meet, and oh, glorious joy, I found the lover on the top of the deck!"

"Persephone… you're supposed to be a witness right now… please get off of me"

Persephone walked back over to the witness stand and re-adjusted her hat, "As you wish, fair lover. I am Persephone Hadds, I am a fortune teller"

Heart cleared his throat, "Very good. Now, please inform the court of what you saw on the night in question"

"Hm… well, I was sleeping in my room, then I suddenly jolted awake! All of my instruments had been placed into a message that read 'Protect Valor!'. I didn't know what to think, but then my spirit horn told me to visit the room of secrets when the moon was highest in the sky! When I arrived, it was dark and I was terrified to see that Valor had been knocked out onto the floor! I was very scared, but I placed something on the wall to protect him! He was safe, so I went back to my room and rested"

The judge wasn't sure what to say, "… Prosecutor Heart… are we to believe this woman saw a spirit?"

"Of course not. Valor is simply a nickname the witness uses for the defendant. The important part is what the witness left, Ms. Hadds, the object you left to protect the defendant, would you care to tell us what it is?"

"Yes, it was my first zodiac calendar. It holds great sentimental value, but that makes its power stronger, so I had to leave it"

"You see, your honor, this poster was simply left by this witness while the defendant was unconscious. This makes the defense's point moot, as the defendant couldn't have protected the scene as it claimed. The defense has lost the only leg it had to stand on"

"HOLD IT!", Apollo objected, "I haven't cross-examined the witness yet!"

"Cease this! If you could've proven him innocent, you should have done it by now!"

"Regardless, I have the right to cross-examine her!"

"… Rgh… then get on with it!"

"Persephone…what was it that woke you up?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just jolted up, like my door had slammed. It's too bad I hadn't met you yet, or I'd have been dreaming about you, Apollo…"

"O-On to the next question! So… what is a spirit horn?"

"A magical device that can hold the voice of both the living and the dead!"

Valentine groaned, "It's a cell phone, for Pete's sake!"

Apollo tried to let Val's anger just pass him by, "Where is your cell-… uh, spirit horn now?"

Persephone shrugged, "I don't know. I left it in my room, but it was gone when I returned"

"Is this the reason you were so scared?"

"Yes, I was sure I had angered the spirits greatly"

"Why did you think that?"

"Because I didn't go when the spirit told me to! I was late…"

"How late?"

"Well, the spirit said midnight, but I fell back asleep, so I didn't go until about one"

"O-One?! Did you happen to see Mr. Lars in the hallway?"

"No, but I noticed that he ran right past my door with a phone in his hand. I thought that was weird, since the walls don't let any reception in"

"W-Wait! Say that again!"

"You can't get any reception through the walls of the clinic, you'd have to have a landline"

"Your honor, this new testimony changes all of the facts of the case as we know them! If the witness had no reception, then neither could the defendant! That would mean the cellphone that was submitted earlier in the trial gains a whole new meaning!"

"Cease this!", Heart crossed his arms, "Are you forgetting something? The witness clearly stated that she received a message on a phone of her own! This contradiction can easily be resolved if you take a look at the structure of the rooms of the patients. There is a single window in each room. Simply opening one would be enough to get reception"

"Do you have any proof that a window was opened?!"

"It just so happens that I do, not that I necessarily need to, as the possibility would still exist. But why not? There's proof of it in this photograph right here", Heart displayed a photo for everyone to see; a clean room with a bed in the corner, with a nearly spotless floor. The only unsightly portion of the picture was three leaves, just underneath the bed. Heart smiled, "Your honor, as it was earlier proven, the rooms of this establishment are cleaned daily, therefore, the leaves must've entered the room that day. Most likely from the window, which is less than ten feet from tree that happens to grow at nearly the same height"

"Hold it! Th-"

"Cease this! If you're trying to undermine my logic, don't bother. The leaves are from the same type of tree, which happens to be the only of it's kind in the area. Unless you have a better explanation for them, I suggest you quit while you're behind"

Val scoffed, "Sheesh, Horus, arrogant much? If you had examined the leaves closely, you'd find that they've all been flattened, not to mention the fact they have my fingerprints on them. If I recall correctly, one of them has a ketchup stain in the middle. Those aren't leaves that just blew in, I collected them from outside and used them as bookmarks"

"Tsk. That just leaves us with the possibility of the window being opened"

"Does it? I don't see that at all"

"How so?"

"Your men examined the window, why don't you tell me exactly what they found, aside from my perfectly neat room?"

"They didn't find anything"

"Nothing? Nothing at all?", Apollo leaned forward.

"The window was clean"

"OBJECTION!", Apollo smiled, "That's proof that the window was never opened!"

"Really now? A simpleton could wipe down a window"

"Well, obviously any idiot can use a rag, but what about an idiot without a rag?"

"Are you insinuating that there was nothing he could've used to wipe the window down with?"

Val smiled, "Why would you need to insinuate a fact? Mr. Justice is making a statement"

"Oh, please! The defendant could've wiped it away with just his shirt sleeve!"

"*sigh*... Horus, let me explain it to you the simple way. If I had tried to wipe away a print, there would be a small smudge on the window, a spot where the cleaning material would be disturbed if viewed under a blacklight. Any forensic scientist would spot it and report it in a heartbeat. So, unless I cleaned the entire window using the cleaning materials normally used, I couldn't have opened the window"

"Then that's what you did. You stole some of the cleaning supplies and cleaned the window"

"Did I now? And just when would I have done that?"

"Before you left to go murder the victims...", Heart turned pale.

"Really? Because according to the witness accounts, I was in a therapy session for most of the day, and after that, I was out of the building until nine. Unless you happened to be in the area at the time, I couldn't have been in two places at once, so it couldn't have happened then. Try again"

"Then it was after the murder!"

"Really? Because I recall a couple of witnesses saying I was crumpled up in a ball in the white room until the police arrived. Once they got me, I couldn't have returned to my room. Since we're taking about the phone that proves I'm a cold-blooded planner, care to tell us where you're at on tracking down it's purchaser?"

"The police have no leads as to the buyer of the burner phone"

"And they won't find one. This royal pain of a problem is a piece of cake to solve when you look at it... from another angle"

Heart began sweating, "Val... you don't mean..."

Apollo thought about it long and hard, _"Another angle? This phone has been nothing but questions that can be solved since the second it was brought in! It's like someone decided to drop a contradiction bomb into the evidence bag! Wait a minute... too many contradictions... don't twist the facts, Apollo, twist the logic... and if you follow the logic this phone's been giving... that's it!"_

Apollo pointed at the judge, "Your honor! The defense would like to make a special request!"

The judge lifted his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"One of the pieces of evidence in this trial is a piece of false evidence, and the defense can prove it!"

The judge nodded, "I hope so, false evidence is a serious crime. I hope you can prove your claim, Mr. Justice"

Apollo sweated, _"Crap... me and my big mouth..."_

Val looked at Apollo with confidence, "Well spotted, Apollo, now, if you don't mind, I have a date tomorrow, and I intend to make sure to meet it, so please, blow the case open"

_"Okay, he's hinting towards something, something that has to be off about the phone that's still off. Don't overthink it... if the phone is fake, then so is the message that came with it. Which would mean... got it!"_

Heart stood tall, "Figured it out, have you, Justice?"

Apollo nodded, "Your honor, what date is the phone displaying, at this very moment?"

The judge looked at the tiny screen, "It says here... May 4th"

"As I thought. The time stamp for the text that was received would be thrown off then, meaning that the actual time the message was received was not the day of the crime, but the day before it! While the prosecution may not have noticed it, this piece of evidence is clearly unrelated to the case!"

"I wouldn't say it's unrelated... per say", the courtroom turned to Val, whose hair was covering his eyes, "That phone... it's got my prints on it, but nobody else's... that makes it more than just a random red herring. This evidence was used to frame me, and I know exactly who did it"

"Cease this!", Heart slammed his hand on his desk, "Val! This can't be possible! If I had even the slightest bit of proof she was invo-"

"Shut up. It's been clear that she had a hand in this for some time. The fact there is no proof is the elegant proof itself. Looks like the queen of crime is taking a step into the dirtier area of lawbreaking. The person who left this phone in my room... was Bloody Mary"

Athena sweated, "Um... there's no mirrors in your room..."

Apollo slapped his face, "Not _that_ Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary, the woman who made off with over eighty million dollars in cash after robbing a cake company!"

"Oh... _that_ Bloody Mary..."

"It's true. The woman who robbed one of my many baking businesses has apparently framed me for murder now as well"

"Cease this!", Heart slammed his desk again, "Stop leading the court! There is no proof that you did not commit the crime!"

"Proof I couldn't have killed anyone? How about proof that someone else did? Would that shut you up?"

"If you could provide it, I would happily oblige you"

"How about we start with the actual crime itself? Now that I'm in better shape?"

"Then by all means, testify"

"Gladly. On the night in question, I went to the white room, the reason is unimportant. Once there, I started discussing a personal matter with my parents and my therapist. Shortly after we began, all of us fell asleep, having been drugged. I was awoken by the sound of screaming. Semi-conscious, I fought a man armed with a syringe and managed to draw his blood. Inevitably, he overpowered me and left me unconscious. That is all I remember until the police arrived"

Heart shook his head, "I don't believe it, but it's your job to determine it's accuracy, attorney"

Apollo nodded, "Mr. Heart, you said you were drugged, how exactly did the drugs enter your system?"

"I ingested them by taking a sip of wine, under the supervision of my parents, of course. Unfortunately, by the time I smelled the oddity in the glass, my vision was starting to go"

Prosecutor Heart held up a bottle, "There was a bottle of drugged wine found at the scene, but there's no proof the defendant drank any, the particular drug in this wine is very special. It cannot be detected in a person who has bled more than a certain amount of blood"

"Yes, the injury I sustained rules out the test for the drug"

Apollo rubbed his forehead, "You said you woke up to the sound of screaming, any idea who the person screaming was?"

"Yes. I would recognize the yell anywhere"

"So who was it?"

"Seer Stan. He had probably wandered out of his room and started having a fit in the hallway. He often has them during the night"

"By fit, you mean..."

"He saw something that frightened him, something he couldn't comprehend. After that, he probably snapped out of it and went back to bed"

"I see... and just how did you draw blood from the assailant?"

"I bit through his glove, and then spat out the blood onto the wall behind me. It wasn't long after that he beat me unconscious though, so I imagine the blood was wiped away"

"One last question, did you happen to see the face of your assailant?"

"If I had, I would name him, but I know he was a man, even half-asleep, I can put up a hell of a fight. This guy wasn't trained or anything, but he had some muscle on his bones, and he knew how to punch"

"So, you have no idea who this person is?"

"I have suspicions, but I don't have anything solid, especially since whoever it was managed to sneak in while the lights were out. But they were definitely taller than I was, and they were muscular"

Heart crossed his arms, "Sorry, but without any proof that this person actually existed, the court has no obligation to acknowledge the existence of supposed third party"

Val smiled, "You want proof? I got your proof right here", Val threw his shirt off to reveal two scars, one large one across his back, and one much smaller over his heart, "Ignore the one on my back, it's the one over my heart that's of interest"

"That's proof of nothing. Having been placed on suicide watch in the past, you are easily capable of stabbing yourself"

"Normally, I wouldn't have any choice but to agree with you. However, that would beg the question of what I used to stab myself"

"No it doesn't. It's obvious that you hid the weapon"

"Really? So where did I hide it?"

"If I knew that, I would be presenting the weapon"

"You turned the entire place upside down, and you didn't find it. I couldn't have hidden it on my person, a doctor looked me over while the police searched my clothes, you know that I couldn't have had it. Not on my person when I entered the building, either, because, as you so fondly point out, I was once under suicide watch and am searched heavily every time I return from a trip"

"Regardless, you bare the wound with no proof of a third party"

"Oh, I know exactly what weapon was used to stab me. It's a one-of-a-kind blade, after all. I'm not sure exactly where it is right now, but I would recognize this blade anywhere, even if both of my eyes were shut, the feel of it would be more than enough. And I dare say that I got a good feel of it as it rammed into my chest"

Apollo raised his eyebrow, "So what is it?"

Heart shook his head, "He's referring to a blade he saw in a museum while studying abroad. It was one used by King Primidux during the Cohodopian Revolution, crafted in a moving wagon, it was deformed in a manner that made it both impossible to replicate and a national treasure, as he used it in battle to unite his nation. It was worth billions, until it was stolen"

Val smiled, "Just in case you were wondering, brother, I can also prove that it was that blade which stabbed me"

"I doubt that. The blade's been missing for four years today, it hasn't been heard of or seen since that time"

"I would insist you compare the shape of my wound with that of the blade, but that would require a three-dimensional replication of the blade"

"Something we can't possibly have"

"Not a physical one, no, but there is a digital replication of it, and I can tell you where it is"

Heart started sweating, "You... can't be serious..."

Val frowned and looked at his brother seriously, "Horus... I didn't want it to come to this... but there's no time. The replication is-"

"HOLD IT!", the entire courtroom turned to watch as Pheonix burst through the door, holding an object wrapped in cloth in his hands, "The defense has proof that there was a third party who assaulted the defendant"

Val's eyes went wide, "That..."

Pheonix removed the cloth to reveal a blade that was curved and bent, but with a sharp edge, "This is the sword of King Primidux! It has already been examined by a forensic team, and traces of blood were found on the end of the blade, up to the depth of the defendant's wound. As we speak, the doctors that examined the defendant's wound are working with forensics to see if it was indeed this blade that created his wound"

Val was in shock, "You... got it... but how?"

"A friend of a friend is an Interpol agent who is capable of getting any object she's after, and she's very good at sniffing out treasures. It just so happens that this particular object was found inside a warehouse owned by a Mr. Newman"

Heart looked at Pheonix with wide eyes, "Newman?!"

"That's right, he's been indicted for stealing it as we speak, this also proves that he was there at the scene of the crime at the time of the murder. And thanks to the work of my esteemed partners, this proves that Newman is the murderer. He even has a motive, something that can't be said for Mr. Heart"

"And what is that?"

"86.3 million dollars. The exact worth of the defendant's current business, which would be left to his lawyer, as he has no written will at this point in time. All of that money, and he not only had the weapon used to stab the defendant, but it just so happens that one of his small factories is missing just the kind of chemicals a person would need to make the poison used to murder the victims and the sedative that was used on them, not to mention, the defendant"

"... I see..."

The judge was wide eyed, "Mr. Wright! A dramatic wrap-up, as always. But I must say, Mr. Justice, you've done a good job today as well. Prosecutor Heart, if you wouldn't mind confirming all of this"

Heart nodded and began making several phone calls. Once he was on his final call, he sighed, "Thank you", he hung up, "Everything he said has added up, your honor. I have confirmed it with Interpol along with every other police officer that assisted him over the course of today. He's right, the defendant is in the clear, and Newman is now our prime suspect. I can say with confidence that the idea that idea of this defendant being the culprit is ridiculous. There isn't a man with any sense at all that could provide a good reason for the defendant to commit the crime. Newman had the world to gain, while the defendant... had the world to lose"

The judge nodded, "Then, I hereby pronounce the defendant, Valentine Heart...NOT GUILTY. Court is adjourned"

* * *

**Date: May 3rd**

**Location: Defense Lobby No. 4**

Apollo sighed, "So my job was the grunt work... again..."

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, but I didn't know about the evidence we needed until the last minute. I got a call from-"

"An anonymous man using a voice scrambler", Val finished, "There's a short list of people that would do that, and I'm fairly sure I can pick out the only one who was capable of doing it at the time"

Athena raised an eyebrow, "So who was it?"

"An old friend. Leave it at that. I'll see all of you tomorrow to discuss your payment"

"Really? You practically ran the trial yourself..."

"No. I owe you all a debt of gratitude. Additionally, I am currently unemployed, and I need a job. Are there any openings at your firm?"

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head, "We really don't need a cleaner or an assistant or anything like that..."

"I meant as a lawyer"

"What?"

"My brother isn't the only one with a law license. Although, most people who create college-level tests tend to keep quiet when a ten-year-old aces them with ease. I can't start today because... well, I have a previous engagement"

Athena cocked her head to one side, "Yeah, what is it today that was so important that you would admit to murder to get to it?"

"If you must know, I have to be in surgery today by seven o'clock and not a second later. Actually, I should be heading to the hospital now. If that's all-"

"HOLD IT!", everyone was surprised to see Prosecutor Horus standing before them, "One last thing I need you to clear up before you leave, brother"

"You're talking about what Seer Stan saw, aren't you? He claimed to have seen me stab the victims, but that didn't come up in the trial"

"So, did he see you do such a thing?"

"What would I have to gain from making sure there was a heavy focus on the object used to stab the victims? It wasn't like the blade proved my innocence... or did it? I don't know, slightly insane and all, or at least, legally"

Horus nodded, "They were dead when they were stabbed. How could a person tell that in the dark?"

"Breathing. You, of all people should know that I can hear well enough to discriminate the breathing of two people in the same room. I dare say, if I had nothing to lose... I could've stabbed the bodies as quickly as possible before being overpowered. But I had a business to lose, and a lot of money, didn't I?"

Horus smiled as his brother walked away, "Looks like that therapy was working"

Athena raised her eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"His condition is partially physical and partially psychological. Now he's got his mind back in order... all he needs is his body"

"Wait, then the surgery-"

"Exactly, he's going to wake up tomorrow... and he's going to be the brother that I lost four years ago, with any luck, that is"

"So... tomorrow we'll see what Val is really like?"

Horus sighed, "We can only pray"

"Speaking of praying, you almost died out there when he said he had a digital model of the sword, why was that?"

He sweated a little bit, "It doesn't matter, there's no proof that he had a three dimensional model of the sword anywhere"

"Hm... I think there was"

"No, there wasn't"

"I don't need to be Apollo to tell me you're a terrible liar, I can hear the difference in the pitch of your voice, even if it is subtle. It's the leaves, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You hesitated to bring the leaves up, and they're the only part of his room that sticks out. If anyone ever found them, he could've just said the window was open at some point and they blew in, then he could dispose of them, right in front of anyone, even a cop. It's a perfect cover. All he would have to do is hide a microchip in one of the leaves"

Horus awkwardly smiled, "No... that's absurd..."

"Don't worry, you denied everything, your secret is safe with me"

"What secret?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

Horus nodded with relief, "Neither do I"

Phoenix hung his head, "So we just defended a criminal..."

Apollo rubbed his chin, "Hold up, Horus, according to your record, this is the first time you've ever lost in court, yet you made a numerous amount of mistakes that no veteran ever would. Why is that?"

Horus rubbed the back of his head, "I specialize in grand larceny and major thefts, this was my first murder case"

"How were you so calm during your first murder case?! Most people would be freaking out!"

"Simple, I knew he was innocent. I can recognize a stab wound made by a twisted blade like that anywhere. I've seen it before"

"Yet you didn't say anything?"

"I had no proof. I have to be impartial as the prosecution, personal theories are a no-no"

"... So this was just an elaborate set-up-"

"Of Newman trying to make sure he got rid of Val. Naturally, he knew I'd make a mistake, so he had someone plant a piece of false evidence at the scene"

"The phone"

"What he didn't count on was the true identity of the thief he hired"

"Wait... you know who that Bloody Mary chick is?"

"No. As a prosecutor, I'd have to arrest her on the spot if I met her. But many con men that I've interrogated have told me there's a rule between them. That grand thieves always stick to it, because if you break it, nobody will ever work with you again"

"Which is?"

"Rule number one; never sell out a fellow con to the cops, ever. If you do, you better hope you get the death penalty, because every con in jail will make your life a living hell. I wonder if Bloody Mary ever worked with the guy who _originally _stole the sword?"

"Originally?"

Horus smiled as he turned to leave, "Food for thought. He'll be in the Hickfield clinic tomorrow at noon. He should wake up shortly after his arrival. If any of you feel like coming, that is"

* * *

**Date: May 4th**

**Location: Hickfield Clinic**

Athena was excited, "I wonder what he's really like!"

Apollo snored away on the chair in the hallway while Phoenix sighed, "I guess Trucy worked him hard with those jobs she finds for him that have nothing to do with being a lawyer"

"He's out just as hard as Val is", the two of them looked to see the snowy-haired boy passed out in drug-induced state, "It's kinda exciting, waiting for the mysterious man to awaken from the coma, to see what _really _lurks behind that child-like smile and that dark scowl"

"It is a little suspenseful, but I'm a little more concerned about getting paid..."

"Excuse me, sir, madam, is this the room for Valentine Heart?", the two lawyers turned to see a beautiful woman in a light blue dress holding a closed umbrella, "I believe he is supposed to be resting in this room, is that correct?"

Phoenix raised his eyebrow, "Who are you?"

She smiled and touched two fingers to her lips, "Oh, goodness, where are my manners? My name is Anne Twionnette. I am Valentine's... well... he and I are very close"

"She's his fiancé. Honestly, Anne, you and that horrible shyness...", the comment had come from a girl with black hair, dressed in very... little punk-themed clothes, "Sup? I'm Marilynn, Marilynn Gunroe. Val's an old friend of mine, how'd his surgery go?"

Athena smiled, "No problems! He should be up in no time"

Anne frowned, "I do hope he is all himself again..."

Marilynn patted Anne on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Anne, it'll all be fine"

Athena frowned, "You must've had it hard, since his personality split and all"

Anne waved her hand, "No, no, I've always loved my dear Val, even when he is not entirely there, he's always been very caring and loving. But I can't say that I haven't missed him, the way he used to be..."

Marilynn frowned, "We all missed him. But today he comes back, right?"

"We can only hope", Horus (who appeared out of nowhere) was rubbing his chin, "Anne, it's good to see you again. I hope your trip from England wasn't too bad"

Anne shook her head, "Not at all, there was a mix-up and I was flown on first class"

Marilynn sighed as she walked over to Horus and put her arm over his shoulder, "I shoulda' made you come pick me up, the drive here was horrible..."

Horus raised an eyebrow, "You only had to drive a few miles"

"But the traffic never seemed to end... I took a nap between lights"

"Then you must've been very comfortable for several moments"

Marilynn pouted, "You're no fun"

"I came to visit my brother, not to be fun"

Athena pointed, "I think he's awake!"

Everyone gathered around the bed as Valentine started to move, turning his head slowly. When his eyes finally opened, his vision was blurry, and the light hurt his eyes, so he held his hand over his eyes, "Ugh... where am I...?"

Anne grabbed his free hand, "You're in the hospital, love. You've just come out of surgery"

"Anne... the surgery... I remember now... I think the sedatives are still affecting me. Is... is there anybody around?"

"Yes. Your lawyers, Horus, and Marilynn are all here"

"Is that all...?"

"Yes"

With absolutely no warning at all Valentine pulled her in an held her head close, so their lips were locked passionately. After a very long, silent moment had passed, Anne pulled herself away from him and was able to breath again, her face redder than a tomato soaked in red food dye and dipped in ketchup. Valentine smiled, "I've been waiting four years to do that... god, it was worth it"

Marilynn pulled Anne aside, who was practically catatonic from shock. Horus smiled, "It's good to see that you're back"

Valentine waved his hand at his brother, "Don't say that. You know that what I just said is one hundred percent true and that you're just saying that to mess with Phoenix and Athena"

Athena was confused, "Is Anne going to be okay?"

Horus scoffed, "Anne is so shy, she's been engaged to him for over eight years now and she still gets nervous telling other people about it. A passionate kiss in front of total strangers? If she's even able to talk in the next hour, it'll be the second miracle today"

Valentine smiled, "I love her and I haven't been in my right mind for the past four years. Normally, I would be delicate and try to be more discrete... but after that second year, I decided that the second I was right again I would show her that I loved her and I didn't give a damn if the world knew"

"Well... that makes sense"

"That reminds me, please tell me that you have that ring that I gave you"

"Which ring?"

"Horus if you don't remember the ring I gave you... exactly five years ago... or if you lost it, I will personally off some part of your face that will make it much easier for Marilynn to identify you. That way, I'll be satisfied, and she won't use the fact that we're twins as an excuse to flirt with me, just so she can annoy Anne"

Horus smiled, "I was just making sure you remembered it"

"Yeah, sure, you did, so where is it?"

"Here", Horus pulled out a ring with a red diamond the size of a robin's egg, "I've been holding on to it, just like you asked"

"It was stolen four times"

Horus sweated, "Whaaaaat? Nooo, It's been safe with me!"

"Dude, you just used four extra 'a' in that what and two extra 'o's in that no. Even people who are drunk can tell you're lying at this point"

Apollo shouted from the hallway, still asleep, "Whoever's lying, please stop, my wrist hurts, it's so pathetic!"

"Is that Apollo? Why is he in the hallway"

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head, "He's sleeping... he was tired after chasing cats all night"

"_That_ guy is the one that can tell you're lying, Horus. Hell, what do I care? You have it now", Valentine pulled his brother in and hugged him, "If anything, I need to tell you that I'm sorry. After all, I did go completely overboard and... said those things that I said"

Horus smiled, "I'm just happy to have you back, the whole you"

"That doesn't make what I said any less hurtful. I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise"

"No, I can't ask you to do that"

"Please, I already have something that you could never resist lined up, just the way you like it"

"No... you couldn't have... not in your condition"

"Oh, please, condition or not, it's in my blood and you know it. I was working on this whenever I had the time to during my... recovery. You just wait, one week from now, you will be up to your eyeballs in it"

Horus went wide-eyed, "No... you're joking and you know it! This is a cruel lie to get my hopes up!"

"If it was, I'd let you cut off all my hair and dye it pink. In exactly one week, you will be so happy that you will cry, and I'm not talking a single tear, I'm talking full-blown waterworks. You will weep, my friend, and I will be damned if you don't"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "What are you two talking about?"

Val smiled, "I book Horus a trip... to England"

Horus was speechless, "England?!"

"You see, Horus loves to see the world, and his favorite thing in the world is souvenirs. So, I booked him a wonderful flight to see London, and... I even got him a private tour of Buckingham palace"

"You did not!"

"I did"

Phoenix was amazed by the lack of psych locks, "How on earth did you manage something like that?"

"A successful businessman always has connections. Speaking of business", Val lifted a suitcase from the side of his bed, "I believe that I owe you this, Mr. Wright"

Phoenix took the briefcase and opened it. As the holy glow slowly blinded them, all three of the Wright Co. lawyers began to drool over it. Apollo was able to speak first, "I don't ever think I've seen this much money before..."

Athena was next, "I'm not surprised it woke you up, Apollo, this much cash is worth more than the whole office building..."

Phoenix tried to regain some slight form of composure, "Tha... ha... so... much... money..."

Val smiled, "So, Mr. Wright, would it be alright if I joined your company, as a lawyer?"

Phoenix nodded, unable to pry his eyes away from the cash, "Of course, there's a little paperwork to fill out..."

"I already filled it out. It's on your desk. You don't mind if I start next week, do you? There's a few things I need to sort out between now and then"

"That's fine. You know where the office is, right?"

"Yes", he climbed out of the bed, "I've had enough excitement for one day... Anne?"

Anne seemed to have been shaken out of her trance, "Y-Yes?!"

Val smiled as he used the wall to steady himself, "Could I trouble you to drive me home? I don't think I need to be driving right now..."

Anne smiled and placed his arm over her shoulder, steadying him as he walked, "Of course, it can't be helped"

Marilynn scoffed as the two of them left, "Up to your eyes, eh? This, I gotta see"

Horus looked at her seriously, "You take everything as either a challenge or an invitation"

"Well, I _do_ have some business to take care of in London. We might run into each other while we're there"

Phoenix looked up when he saw psyche locks form around Horus, "We'll have tea sometime during the day. But we won't be able to go to Buckingham together. It's a shame, I think you'd have liked to see the crown jewels"

"It is too bad that we can't see them", her sigh made her seem sincere, but all three of the lawyers felt a slight disturbance as she spoke. None of them made a comment as the two walked away.

They collectively shrugged it off, what did they care? They got paid for once!

* * *

**Date: May 4th**

**Location: Hotel ? Room ?**

Anne sat Valentine down on a chair, "You really should be resting"

Valentine smiled at her, "And miss out on a single second of seeing you? Not a chance. Besides, I still have one more phone call to make before everything will be set up"

Anne sighed, "I still can't believe you set it up"

"With four years and nothing else to do?"

"... Never mind. Now I'm surprised you don't have anything else planned"

"Who said I didn't? There's a whole slew of jobs, just ready for the taking. Although, I'm curious as to how Newman tricked you"

"... He threatened to break rule number one on you"

"I knew he was scum, but really, holding me hostage over you? I'm glad the bastard's going away for live. I had half a mind to kill him when I saw him"

"Yet you didn't"

"If I did, I wouldn't get to see you again, now would I, my bloody princess?"

She smiled slyly, "I guess not... my crazy genius"

Val let a smile slowly creep across his face, "My brother will get the first job, since his birthday is first. After that, it'll be our turn. I can picture it now, no calls"

"No cares"

"Just you, me, and a world full of possibilities, ripe for the taking"

"Oh... I'm almost afraid to ask where we're going first"

"Why not Rome? I hear that San Gennaro has a collection of treasures that are nearly priceless. They would be wonderful to see, don't you think?"

"You don't mean look"

"Why on earth would I look at a priceless treasure when I've already got one of my own? I just want a reason to put the two side-by-side, so I can see just how stupid the man who claimed it to be priceless really is"

"Valentine Heart, I dare say you've kept in tough with your roguishly charming qualities"

"And you, Anne Twionnette, have remained as shy as ever when it comes to other people"

Anne turned red, "I-I just don't feel comfortable when people stare at me like that, that's all"

Val smiled evilly as he whispered into her ear, "Oh, they haven't got a clue. You would eat them up for breakfast and then crush them with just the wave of a finger. You're so cute, the way you tense up in front of others..."

Anne smiled equally with an equally devious grin, "But now it's just the two of us..."

Val sighed, "And what a wonderful blessing that is"

"So, which are we going to talk about first? The Crown Jewels or that priceless collection? I'm rather curious as to how you intend to take both"

"Taking them was never the problem. The problem was an alibi. But I've solved problems like that in the past"

"The old Jeckyll 'n Hyde bit?"

"More like the glassless mirror bit. There's nothing there..."

"But that means there's something there. You and that cheeky mind of yours..."

"I try my best to impress. There's just one little snag in this whole mess"

"Pray tell, what's the snag?"

"There's a certain... Inspector in London. Last time I met him he let me off on the counta' he was impressed by my work. He told me next time he'd take the case. Not that I'm worried about getting caught, we'll all have iron-clad alibis... but he'll pick the case apart and he'll know it was me"

"That's the rub about great minds, they think alike, they do"

"No... this guy'll pick it down into the nitty gritty and follow me back if he so sees fit, just to let me know he's onto me. It's a shame he's with Scotland Yard, otherwise he'd have made a great criminal"

"Val, you only praise someone like that when you mean it... now I want to meet this Inspector... what was his name?"

"Layton. Alfendi Layton. He won't stop me from doing what needs getting done, but I have a bad feeling that he's going to visit the Wright & Co. Law offices very soon... Enough about that, we've got things to do and calls to make"

"I love it when you talk crime with me, love"

"I love it more when we commit them, love", and with that, the duo began making calls and setting things up.

* * *

**Date: May 4th**

**Location: Wright Anything Agency**

Phoenix went over it in his mind again, trying to pick out what was bothering him so badly. Val couldn't be a criminal, right? Phoenix had poured himself over the files he'd requested on Val, and the kid was clean. Trucy noticed her father's dispair, "You okay Daddy? You look like something's on your mind"

Phoenix sighed, "It's our newest lawyer... I have a bad feeling about him"

"Then don't hire him"

"No... I can tell that he would make a good lawyer, and he's given no reason whatsoever to doubt his judgement... but something feels wrong..."

"Well, hire him, and if he does anything sneaky, we'll catch him in the act and stuff him into my magic panties! After that, we'll deliver him to the cops!"

"That sounds like a plan, Trucy", Phoenix smiled, but he was more than just a little concerned that all this good fortune was about to come crashing back down on him.

Little did any of them know... the whole world was about to come crashing down on them...

END

* * *

NOTE: This is, indeed the end of this particular story, however, this story will not be the only one in the series.

The next one will be titled 'The Switched Turnabout', and yes, I will be the author of it. And by the way, if any of you out there have never played Layton Brothers Mystery Room, I would highly recommend doing so. Even if you hate everything I've ever written on this sight, it's an awesome game and I think you're robbing yourself of an experience that is well worth it. By worth it, I mean about seven bucks. Seriously, they have the app for any smartphone or tablet. Get it, it's good. If you get it and hate it, review me saying you hate it. I won't be able to give you a refund, but hey, ranting calms people down, and is sometimes good for you.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to making the next one! Review me a shout-out if I'm taking too long! I promise I'll (probably) get back to it quick!


End file.
